


Monsters With No Magic

by EmberBelladonnaHale (TheWinterCowgirl)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Destiny made me do it, M/M, This is why I shouldn't be allowed to be bored, Vampires, complete nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCowgirl/pseuds/EmberBelladonnaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One.  They are up to something,” Tony started.  “Two.  You’re different.  Again.  Stop that.”</p>
<p>Clint is different now.  Maybe it won't be so bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters With No Magic

No wind blew, no birds sang. No leaves rustled, no insects buzzed. No voices filtered into his ears.

The silence was deafening.

The last time he had been in New Mexico, the familiar sounds of S.H.I.E.L.D. had soothed him to sleep. Orders being given, responses being barked by eager recruits, construction of anything and everything the scientists could imagine to move the strange hammer.

Only Thor could move Mjnolir. They knew that now.

Now the desert was empty, nothing disturbing the champagne sands. Now there was only Clint and the void, the vague memory of a past that didn’t seem real.

A past with monsters, but no magic.

His bow was in his hand, his quiver full and strapped to his back. He had been naked last he remembered. Naked and buried deep inside a beautiful, raven-haired boy named Zachary, in a penthouse overlooking Manhattan.

“Cupid!” A familiar rumble shattered the silence and Clint grinned as the Hulk’s massive form bounded over the horizon. “Tin Man! Hulk find Cupid!”

Within minutes, Clint had been scooped into the Hulk’s hands, the giant beast inspecting him with a frown. “Cupid different. Something wrong! Cupid hurt!” he cried.

“Put me down Big Guy,” Clint coaxed the beast. “I’m not hurt. I need to talk to Brucie.”

Hulk frowned, but set Clint down gently. “Birdy not want Hulk?”

Clint sighed. For all his size and reputation, Hulk was more like a toddler than a creature capable of destroying Brooklyn. “Something isn’t right and I need Stark and Banner to figure it out. I love you Buddy, and I promise once this is over we will have movie night and I will make you Circus Sandwiches again. Right now though, I need Bruce.”

Hulk nodded. “Banner fix Birdy. Keep Cupid safe,” he repeated, then he was gone and in his place was Bruce Banner.

“Hey Legolas, if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will make sure the only video you will ever see again is the feed from the Widow’s lair,” Tony laughed, landing next to him and raising the faceplate. “This is the first time Hulk has let Bruce out to play in two months.”

Clint frowned. “Two months?”

Bruce nodded. “Sixty-seven days to be exact. Natasha said she last saw you leaving Alchemy with a very pretty companion, but we found your phone in your room at the tower.”

“JARVIS gave us full access to your quarters when he ceased picking up a life-signal from you. A month ago,” Tony frowned, studying Clint carefully.

“Hulk said something wasn’t right with Cupid,” Bruce frowned. He grabbed Clint’s wrist, his jaw dropping after several minutes. “Hawkeye, what is going on?”

“That,” Clint focused his eyes on the two scientists, “is what you two are going to help me find out.”

>>>\------------------------------------------------------------------------>  
“Sir,” JARVIS’ voice startled both Tony and Bruce away from the display of Clint’s DNA. “There is movement in Master Clint’s room, yet I am unable to detect any life signs. Was Master Clint’s sensor damaged in some way?”

“We haven’t been able to determine what has happened to Agent Barton, JARVIS,” Tony sighed. “Does the GPS function still operate properly? If so, activate it and monitor as best you can. Also, please inform Agent Barton he is needed in the lab.”

Bruce frowned, turning his attention back to the model of Clint’s genetic code. “We don’t have answers yet,” he reminded Tony.

“No,” Tony agreed, “but I have more questions and he has the answers. I have a theory, but without proof I am not vocalizing it.”

Bruce nodded. “I have one too,” he admitted, “but if I am right we could have a much bigger problem than Hawkeye not having a pulse.”

“Bigger than Hulk having a temper tantrum because his BFF is M.I.A.?” Tony smirked.

“Yes,” Bruce nodded seriously. “Much bigger.”

“Then I want to hear them,” Clint interrupted. “Both of them.”

“When we have something besides ‘this would make an awesome movie’ I will be happy to tell you each and every theory I have had since we found you in New Mexico. Until then, pull up a chair Katniss, ‘cause I have questions and you have answers.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, but sat down expectantly at the genius.

“The hot piece of ass you went home with had a name. Did you happen to catch it?” Tony smirked.

“Zachary,” Clint shrugged. He thought for a moment. “Bosch. Approximately 27, 5 feet 6 inches, naturally black hair, blue eyes, pale complexion. He has a scar on his right shoulder and neck.” Clint thought some more, his lips twisting. “Penthouse apartment on 8th.”

“You said the last thing you remember was fucking this guy?” Tony questioned.

Clint nodded. “Yeah, don’t even remember finishing. Just waking up in New Mexico, being found by you two, with no idea what happened to the last two months of my life or how I ended up in butt fuck nowhere.”

“Sirs,” JARVIS’ voice chirped through the air,”I have more information on Mr. Zachary Bosch.” The AI projected an image in front of them of a young man perfectly matching Clint’s description, and the description they had gotten from Natasha two months prior.

“With the exception of a really bad fashion choice, that is him,” Clint nodded.

“Sir,” JARVIS sounded as confused as an inanimate personality could, “Zachary Bosch was reported dead of mysterious causes in 1894.” The records of birth and death, as well as all medical and autopsy reports for Zachary Bosch appeared in the air. “He was 27 at the time of his death. He died in New Orleans, Louisiana. The apartment on 8th is owned by a small company known as Birdland Corporation. Birdland Corporation is owned by Trevor and Zachary Black. This,” a hologram of a taller man with ginger hair appeared, “is Trevor Black. There are no known pictures of Zachary Black.”

“There goes my theory,” Bruce muttered. “Loki wouldn’t waste his time on such an elaborate scheme.”

“I could have told you it wasn’t Loki,” Clint rolled his eyes. “The only one who knows Loki better than me is Thor. In the dreams, there were monsters, but no magic. I told you that. With Loki…”

“There is always magic,” Tony finished for him. “The bigger problem is JARVIS has apparently confirmed MY theory.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you should refrain from watching Bella Lugosi movies with Steve.”

“Supernatural?” Clint questioned.

Tony nodded. “Your DNA has significant changes. You are no longer exhibiting cardiopulmonary pluses. You don’t look radically different and you don’t show any changes in your eating patterns, but I still think this is the most logical explanation.”

“Vampires are never the logical explanation,” Bruce protested.

“Says the guy who mutates into the Jolly Green Giant whenever he gets upset,” Tony rolled his eyes.

Clint smirked. “JARVIS, is there any pattern to the behaviors of Zachary or Trevor Black, or Zachary or Trevor Bosch? Go as far back as Zachary’s death please.”

“Of course sir,” JARVIS responded immediately. “I will also be aware for anyone resembling their appearance should the names not appear.”

“Thank you JARVIS,” Clint smiled.

“You don’t buy the vampire theory do you?” Bruce gapped.

Clint shrugged. “Unless you have a better suggestion, why not?” Thor has gone to Asgaurd to bring Loki to me.”

“Possibly a horrible idea,” Tony pointed out.

Clint shrugged. “Your science hasn’t gotten me any answers. Maybe Loki’s magic will.”

“You’re insane,” Bruce mumbled.

Clint shrugged. “I don’t know what I am any more, Dr. Banner. Maybe I am insane. Maybe Tony is right and I am a vampire. Maybe this is all a really weird dream. Maybe this IS Loki’s magic. I don’t know. All I know is that I am not me, that something is different, wrong, and I don’t like the not knowing. You of all people should know how that feels.”

“How long before Thor returns?” Tony frowned.

“Thor and Loki have just arrived at the Tower, Sir,” JARVIS announced. “They are on their way to the lab.”

“Let them in, JARVIS,” Tony sighed.

“Agent Barton,” Loki frowned, following Thor into the lab. “Thor has claimed you personally requested me. Why?”

“I need your help,” Clint shrugged. “Consider it your chance to repent.”

Loki nodded. His time away from the archer had done nothing to quell his attraction. “You are not as you were,” he noted. “Your color is different, as is your scent.”

“I also have no heartbeat,” he informed the demigod.

“You show no injury, and there is no spell on you, yet you reek of the dark arts,” Loki stepped closer to Clint slowly, giving the archer time to step away if he felt uncomfortable. “That could be a lingering effect of my actions, but I would not have expected it to last so long.”

“It feels nothing like the tesseract did,” Clint frowned. “And everything feels more like a trained behavior rather than impulse. I don’t eat because I am hungry, I eat because I should. I drink out of habit, not thirst.”

Tony shook his head. “The more you talk, the more you confirm my theory.”

“Your theory was what?” Loki asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Vampire,” Tony shrugged.

“Which is ridiculous,” Bruce shook his head.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Because it is something you do not understand? Dr. Banner, with all due respect,” Tony snorted a laugh because everyone knew that Loki feared Hulk, but had absolutely no respect for Bruce, “Mr. Stark and I are more than capable of handling Clinton’s current situation without your assistance. Please leave.”

“You and what army is going to make me?” Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. “You didn’t have much luck with the last one you used.”

Clint cleared his throat, his eyes flashing dangerously. “While it is true that Loki has had no luck against Hulk, Dr. Banner, may I remind you that Jade Jaws considers CUPID to be his only true friend, and does what I ask without argument? Loki and Tony will contact you if they need your assistance. I will contact Hulk if I need his.”

Bruce held Clint’s stare for several long minutes before glaring at Loki. “If you get up to anything, Hulk will take great pleasure in crushing you like the cockroach we both think you are.” He turned toward Clint and sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing,” he shook his head and left the lab, Thor following closely.

“Sirs,” JARVIS’ voice came as soon as Bruce left the lab, “I did not report with Dr. Banner still here, but I have noticed an interesting, and slightly disturbing trend in the behavior patterns of Zachary Bosch and Trevor Black.”

“Who?” Loki questioned, the quizzical look on his face making Clint smile.

Tony just rolled his eyes. “Zachary Bosch is the last guy Clint remembers being with before the Hulk found him. The problem is, the last known Zachary Bosch apparently died in 1894.”

“Zachary Bosch has not been seen for over a century,” JARVIS began, “but there was a mysterious Zachary De Lioncourt that was included in many headlines. Images and descriptions show it to be Mr. Bosch. He traveled often, and simply vanished in 1973. There are no records other than printed articles about Mr. de Lioncourt. Trevor Black was born Trevor McGee in 1951. In 1958 his father, Bobby, attacked and killed his mother, Rosena, and his younger brother, Didi, but left Trevor unharmed. Bobby McGee then hung himself in the bathroom of their home. Trevor aged out of state-run facilities and, according to the reports, committed suicide exactly as his father had in…”

“1973,” Clint finished. “Was Zachary anywhere near at the time?”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS confirmed. “In 1975, Zachary Black formed Birdland Corporation. From the data I have gathered, the Corporation owns several properties throughout that world. In 2000, Trevor Black replaced Zachary as C.E.O. and Zachary has not been seen publicly since.”

“They change names and locations regularly. They are keeping Birdland Corporation small enough to fly under the radar, yet big enough to support them,” Tony shook his head. “We need to find them.”

Loki turned to Clint. “Could you accompany me to the last location you were with this Zachary creature?” 

Clint nodded. “8th isn’t far from here. We could walk the distance easily.”

Tony waved them off. “You two go vampire hunting. I am going to see what all I can learn from Clint’s DNA. Contact me if you need the suit.” 

As soon as the door closed behind Clint and Loki, Tony grinned and pulled up the model of Clint’s DNA. “Alright JARVIS,” he grinned. “Kick up the music. It’s time for SCIENCE.”

>>>\------------------------------------------------------>

“You are not nervous being alone with me,” Loki commented, his dark green eyes focused intently on Clint.

The archer shrugged. “You don’t have your staff. I don’t have a heart. You don’t have an army. I still have a Hulk. Which one of us should be afraid?”

“Good point,” Loki nodded. “You are sure this is the place?”

Clint nodded. “Penthouse. Can you feel anything?”

Loki nodded. “The air is heavy with dark magic. Stay here. I am going to look closer.”

Clint snorted. “I’m less noticeable, or did you forget about my very specific skill set?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Skill sets will do you no good against these foes. My magic will do better.” A swirl of smoke surrounded the god and when it settled he was gone. In his place was a large, black crow.

“Cute trick,” Clint smirked. “Be careful Loki. I know you are a god, but we aren’t sure what they are, or how powerful.”

The bird bobbed its head once, then took to the air. Clint waited, impatiently surveying the area, wondering if Zachary or Trevor would appear.

Several minutes later, Loki’s voice cut into Clint’s thoughts. “You are absolutely certain that this is the right place?”

“Ask me that one more time, and I am going to put an arrow in your left eye socket,” Clint responded.

“Get up here,” Loki ordered. “They aren’t here; however, you need to see this.”

Clint raced up the stairs, slipping into the unlocked penthouse when something occurred to him. “No one lives here,” he marveled aloud.

Loki appeared in his Asguardian form. “I tried to tell you…”

“No,” Clint shook his head. “The entire building is empty. It’s a shell.”

Loki frowned. “An awful lot of work. Why not go for something much simpler? Surely they must have a large maintenance on a structure of this size.”

Clint nodded. “I don’t know. Maybe Stark or JARVIS can find something.” He glanced around the apartment. “It’s almost exactly the same, except the silver clock. That wasn’t here before. They’ve been here.”

Loki opened the door to the bedroom, stumbling back at the scent that assaulted him. Three bodies, all well-decayed, lay mutilated on the floor. The bed was in shambles, rips and tears spilling feathers and stuffing onto the floor. Red sheets were stained black by drying blood. “You were here,” Loki gasped.

“Jesus,” Clint’s breath caught in his throat.

Loki’s face became impassive. “This room reeks of your scent. He had you here. This is the bed in which you took him, yes?”

Clint nodded. “What are you thinking?”

Loki turned toward Clint, waving a hand as the room melted back to its pristine memory. “You need to recreate that night,” he frowned. “This is only an illusion, and I may be a poor substitute for this strange creature you found, given our past, but I believe it is the best way to piece back some of the time you lost. Perhaps it will spark memories for you.”

Clint nodded, waiting for Loki to attempt to speak again before crushing their lips together hungrily. The god moaned, his hands grabbing Clint’s ass, massaging the firm mounds of flesh as their tongues battled together.

Clint nipped at Loki’s lower lip, pushing the Joutun to the bed. “Naked. Now,” he ordered. He wasted no time removing his own clothed and crawling on top of Loki, his hands running appreciatively over the god’s slender form. “Hope you weren’t expecting hours of foreplay.”

Loki moaned, spreading his legs and gasping as Clint’s hips crashed against his and rubbed their cocks together. “Exactly as with him, pretty bird. There is nothing I cannot take.”

Loki groaned as Clint thrust in to him, arching his body to take him in even further. The archer’s aim was exquisite, knowing his target before Loki was even sure what he was doing. Neither made much noise, but Clint’s teeth worked over Loki’s neck, the sharp points of his canines increasing as Clint’s climax crept closer.

“Fuck,” Loki gasped cumming hard as Clint’s teeth pierced into his skin. He could feel Clint’s body shudder with release, his cum filling Loki’s body, but Clint didn’t move, relentlessly nursing at the wound on the god’s neck.

“Tony,” Loki scrambled to focus his thoughts on the scientist rather than the delicious feel of Clint’s mouth against his neck. “We could perhaps use your help.”

“On my way,” Stark replied, his voice making Clint pull away as though he had been burned.

“Loki,” Clint started, only to have the Joutun place one long finger over his blood-stained lips.

“We have company,” he glanced toward the door. “Get dressed.”

Clint nodded, sighing in relief as the wound on Loki’s neck closed. Loki released the room from his illusion, the door flying open as soon as he did so. Zachary and Trevor Black stood on the other side, surprise blazing their features.

Zachary recovered first, ignoring Loki and stepping closer to Clint. “And here I thought my little fledgling had fallen from the nest,” he purred, reaching up to caress the archer’s cheek. “Welcome home.”

>>>\---------------------------------------------------->

‘Tony, stay away for now,’ Clint thought. ‘Please.’

‘I am just across the street is the situation changes,’ Tony responded. 

Clint sighed with relief. He was certain that Trevor and Zachary were no match for him and Loki, but Tony, a mortal, would be at risk.

“What, exactly, have you done to Hawkeye?” Loki demanded, sounding more like Tony than himself.

“Given him a blessing or a curse, depending on your point of view,” Trevor shrugged. “What difference does it make to Tony Stark?”

Clint smirked, not bothering to glance Loki’s way. He didn’t need to see to know the god was using his powers to mask himself to look like Tony.

“He is a friend,” he shrugged, pushing past the two strangers and opening their bar. “Would anyone else care for a drink?”

“Hawkeye brought this to himself,” Zachary said, his voice calm and steady. “He bit me during sex.”

‘Tony’ shrugged. “He does that. Now, fix it.”

Zachary laughed. “There isn’t a ‘fix it’ you fool. He took the blood of a VAMPIRE. He now walks as we do.”

“How ironic that a hero feeds off those he protects,” Trevor grinned. “How horrific that your lover will die, leaving you to walk alone. Of course, you could stay with us. Your sire has mourned your disappearance.”

“Yeah, about that,” Loki interrupted. “New Mexico? The desert? SOMEONE sent him there with a purpose. What’s the matter Trevie? Didn’t want Clint getting too close to your toys?”

Trevor growled, turning to face Loki. “It will be so much fun watching you die.”

“Hardly,” ‘Tony’ smirked, shifting slowly into Loki’s Jotun form. “The day I fear a cockroach feeding on Midgardian excrement will be a very cold day in Hell.” Loki’s eyes flared red as his skin began glowing blue. “You weak, pathetic, creatures,” the Jotun snarled.

“Loki,” Clint yawned, shoving past Trevor and Zachary, who both seemed frozen with fear. “Let’s go.”

Loki nodded, holding his Jotun form until they were on the street. Tony rushed over, eyeing Clint carefully.

“One. They are up to something,” Tony started. “Two. You’re different. Again. Stop that.”

“Figure it out in the lab,” Clint shrugged. “I know how to track them.”

Loki waved a hand and the three of them were in Stark’s lab. “How?”

“Neat trick,” Clint smirked. “The same way Zachary found me,” he said as he held out his arm for Tony to draw samples from. “JARVIS please pull all information you can on vampires, no matter how far-fetched it may seem.”

“Yes sir,” JARVIS responded.

Loki looked thoughtful. “If what that Zachary creature said is true, you became a vampire by taking his blood.”

“So?” Clint frowned. Behind him, Tony did the same, both at the information and at the new mutations to Clint’s DNA.

Loki laughed. “Clinton, you bit ME earlier. If the myths are true, it is MY blood causing the newest changes to yours.”

Tony bit his lip, not needing to imagine WHY Clint would have bitten Loki. “Sample for comparison?” he asked Loki. “You’re most likely right, but I wouldn’t mind ruling out other potential issues.”

Loki held his arm still until Tony had finished collecting his sample. “There is no telling what changes may occur to Clinton,” the god frowned.

“True,” Tony shrugged, “but at least this way we’ll know what’s causing it. “Is your genetic make-up different in your Jotun form?”

“No, and I was in Asgardian form when Clint fed from me,” Loki shrugged. “Why would it matter? Both forms are still me.”

“Bruce’s DNA is vastly different from the Hulk’s,” Tony explained. “If you had been in Jotun form, I would have asked to compare that as well just to be certain.”

“Ahh,” Loki nodded. “If you wish too, you may test my Jotun form, although I am certain it will provide you with no more information than this form did.”

Tony waved him off. “No, no. I believe you, I just don’t want to ignore possibilities. The changes in Clint’s DNA are not as radical this time. He is stronger, but that could be as much as a result of feeding as it is the source of his meal. Clint, I want to test you again after you feed next time, unless you feed from Loki again. No sense retesting that.”

Clint laughed. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he teased.

“I’m cute all the time,” Tony winked. “You’re just now noticing because…Well, I don’t know what took you so long. Someone with YOUR vision should have been the FIRST to notice.”

“To busy saving the world from him,” Clint gestured to Loki, who only raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Then I was too busy saving YOU from Natasha.”

“Sirs,” JARVIS sounded as panicked as an AI could possibly sound. “There has been a disturbance on the floor belonging to Mistress Romanova and Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner is in his Hulk form at the moment.”

“Spread out,” Clint ordered. Loki vanished, Tony snapped into the armor and took to the window, and Clint scrambled through the air ducts until he was directly above Natasha.

“Where is Hawkeye?” Trevor snarled, his crystal blue eyes focused on the Russian.

“Damned if I know,” Natasha shrugged. “Tell me,” she smirked. “Are vampires any stronger than gods? Because the last time Hulk got mad, he literally broke the Norse God of Mischief.”

Hulk grinned, his grip tightening around Zachary’s waist. “Hulk smash, Spider Lady?”

“Not yet, sweetie,” Natasha smiled. She saw Tony hovering in the window, knew Clint was above her. She didn’t see Loki, but she knew he was close by. Thor and Steve were only a door away, ready if they were needed. “What is your purpose for seeking out Hawkeye?” she questioned the vampires.

“He is ours,” Trevor snarled. “By fate or by design, he belongs with us. Zachary is his sire. Only we will be able to guide him through eternity.”

“With us, he will have a family that understands him,” Zachary offered, glancing above Natasha’s head. Clint knew the vampire could feel him there. “One that respects him completely.”

“One that would leave him to die alone in the sands of New Mexico,” Tony snapped, crashing through the window. “Hawkeye’s family is here, willing to die to keep him safe. Willing to kill to keep him from harm.” Iron Man turned to Hulk. “Hey Big Guy. These two puny punks want to take our Birdy. What say we give them flying lessons?”

Hulk grinned, Grabbing Trevor with his free hand. In the blink of an eye, he flung them both through the destroyed window.

“Touchdown!” Clint laughed, dropping in from the ceiling. “Nice throw, Jade Jaws. Now, has anyone seen Loki?”  
>>>\--------------------------------------------------------->

“What’s on your mind? Tony frowned, sitting next to Clint on the roof of Avenger Tower.

“When I came too in New Mexico, I was in full uniform and fully armed,” Clint frowned. “The sun was high in the sky when Hulk arrived. Seems like a lot of trouble to go to for an ‘accidental’ fledgling.”

“You think they chose you for a reason,” Tony shrugged. “I could have told you that.”

“Zachary did,” Clint corrected. “Trevor seemed less thrilled.”

“Trevor is afraid of being replaced. He is afraid Zachary will toss him aside in favor of you,” Tony shrugged. “Zachary is the mastermind. He planned to use you for something, but Trevor got scared, would be my best guess. They seem to have a very strong bond.”

“They are going to come back,” Clint sighed.

“If they are smart, they will come after you now while it’s just us and the armor is too far away to do me any good,” Tony noted. “Probably still wouldn’t end well for them, but it would be their best shot.”

“I would destroy them both is they so much as laid a finger on you,” Clint growled. 

Tony laughed. “I am not their type.”

Clint’s eyes focused on Tony, burning intensely. “If either Zachary or Trevor Black so much as BREATHES on you, they will die. Permanently. You are the only person to make HOME a place that feels safe, real. You are the only one I have never walked on egg shells around, or worried about not being accepted by. I know that Loki and Thor are forever, and that Hulk and Steve might well be. You and Nat should start thinking about eternity, though. Phil and Pepper too. It took me forty years to find my family, Tony. NOTHING is going to take it from me.”

Tony smiled, jostling Clint playfully. “Some people would describe eternity with me as eternal damnation. Pep and Phil might be at the top of that list.”

Clint laughed. “They love you, you just go out of your way to annoy them. They know you do so out of love.” Clint closed his eyes and breathed in Tony’s scent. “I’d change Rhodey for you, too,” he whispered.

Tony shook his head. “It would have to be his choice. He is my best friend, and I would do anything to keep him, but I also know what he has lost. I am a selfish son-of-a-bitch, but not that selfish.”

“Loki followed them,” Clint said suddenly.

“Telepathic communication? That’s new,” Tony frowned.

“No, it’s not,” Clint shook his head. “Loki’s been able to communicate with me since the tesseract incident. I just usually ignore him.”

“Bet he LOVES that,” Tony laughed. “So, is your God of Mischief harassing your new fans?”

“Spying, although he’s getting bored,” Clint grinned. “Bored Loki is dangerous Loki.”

“You know, you and Loki make an even odder couple than Pep and Agent,” Tony mused.

“It was just sex,” Clint shrugged. “Who hasn’t wanted to fuck a god? It was pure lust, but then, isn’t most sex? Zachary manipulated me. Natasha used me to help her escape the darkest corners of her mind. Loki is using me for redemption.”

“They all used you in some way,” Tony frowned. “What about you? Who takes care of Clinton Francis Barton? Who chases away the monsters under your bed?”

Clint smiled softly, looking up at the vast sky and the stars shining above. “You do.”  
>>>\----------------------------------------------------->

Loki smirked, listening to the two vampires bicker. Trevor wanted to leave Clint, forget him. He begged Zachary to so as they had done so often before, to change names and homes, and to wait. It was obvious Trevor felt threatened by Clint, which made him smarter than Loki had originally given him credit for being.

“He is a warrior,” Zachary had laughed. “A soldier capable of leading an army. He will be of much use my love. Are you so blind with jealousy?”

“He is different,” Trevor sighed. “His friends are as well.”

Zachary smirked. “His friends are his greatest weakness. Romanov and Rogers will make excellent soldiers under Clint’s command. The aliens will be vanquished to their own planet and Banner will be controlled by Romanov or destroyed.”

“And Stark?” Trevor frowned.

Zachary laughed. “Stark is our bargaining chip. Clint loves him, would do anything to protect him.”

“We kidnap Stark then,” Trevor frowned. “Zachary, this isn’t going to end well.”

“When Hawkeye has finished his mission, I will release his love and we will FINALLY be able to go home. I will sing and you will draw and we will be DONE with this nonsense,” Zachary insisted.

“And if he seeks revenge?” Trevor shuddered. “We would be right back where we started.”

“He won’t,” Zachary said calmly, capturing Trevor’s mouth with his, ending the argument as they fell into bed, lost in one another as they had been for nearly fifty years.

They woke later, their eyes widening with fear. All of Trevor’s drawings, thousands of them from as far back as he could remember, were shredded, the paper covering the floor like a blanket of snow. Only three drawings were whole; Rosena, Bobby, and Didi Mcgee as Trevor had last seen them. They were life-sixed now, hanging above the bed, each gruesome detail burning into Trevor’s heart.

“Vampires know nothing of nightmares,” was smeared onto the mirror, the reflection not of their room, but of Zachary’s own nightmare; his parents, Joseph and Evangeline. They grinned at him from behind the glass.

Zachary screamed.

Trevor threw a table at the mirror, but the wood, not the glass splintered. Joseph and Evangeline just laughed.

“What the hell is going on?” Zachary screamed.

Loki appeared suddenly, smirking at the two vampires. “A living nightmare.”

“Who are you? Trevor growled, dutifully putting himself between Loki and Zachary.

“I am Loki, of Asgard. I am your nightmare. You foolish creatures don’t really believe you can vanquish my brother and I do you? From now forward, every thought you spare to hurting my friends brings your nightmares one step closer to reality.”

“They aren’t real,” Zachary whispered.

Loki just laughed. “I am the God of Lies. Lay a hand on my family and find out if I am true to my name.” He vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Joseph and Evangeline grinned from the mirror.

Rosena’s blood stained the floor.  
>>>\------------------------------------------------------>

Thor stood at the door to the roof, watching the easy way Clint and Tony leaned into each other. They were close, yet kept so much from each other still. 

“At ease, brother,” Loki’s soft voice stirred Thor from his thoughts. “They will get where they should be soon enough.”

“Aye, Loki,” Thor smiled. “The Man of Iron was most distressed by Brother Clint’s disappearance. I know the pain he felt all too well.”

Loki frowned. “I owe you much for the pain I have caused.”

“You are making amends by aiding Brother Clint in this most difficult battle,” Thor smiled. “Your skills with magic are unmatched. You have done something to those that took our friend already, have you not?”

Loki nodded. “I have indeed. Their own nightmares now haunt them. They have been warned should they attack Clinton, Anthony, or any of the others, the shadows will become real. Ghosts of the past can become demons of the present.”

“What of you and Hawkeye?” Thor questioned, trying to hide his jealousy.

Loki shrugged. “It was a moment, nothing more. A shared moment of lust, forgiveness, and change. His heart belongs with Stark just as mine is spoken for by another. “

“Where is it that your heart belongs?” Thor asked softly.

Loki smiled, turning to face Thor properly. “My heart has always belonged to the one person who has never used it against me. We have had our battles, done each other wrong, yet you still have nothing but love for me in your heart, Thor. I have kept mine from you to protect myself, but it has been a lie. It has been yours from the start.”

Thor smiled then, bright and warm. “I would forgive a thousand more misdeeds if it would bring you closer to me. My heart has belonged to you since we were babes,” he admitted, pulling Loki against him. His heart soared when Loki leaned into the embrace.

“Our friends will find their piece soon, Thor,” Loki smiled, knowing the other was still watching Clint and Tony. “I promise.”  
>>>\------------------------------------------------------->

“Loki is up to something,” Tony frowned.

Clint grunted an affirmative. “As long as I don’t have to move from this spot, I can’t begin to tell you how much I don’t care.”

Tony laughed. “Which means you know exactly what he is up to.”

Clint chuckled. “Yeah, and believe me, there are some things you should be glad you don’t know.”

“Him and Thor finally pulled their heads out of their asses and stuck in something else instead?” Tony grinned.

“Your mind is a frightening place, Anthony Stark,” Clint smiled affectionately. “He also threatened Zachary and Trevor.”

Tony snorted. “Bet that went over well.”

“They are coming,” Clint frowned. “Zachary is terrified. Like full on freak out mode.”

“Wonder what the clown prince did,” Tony mused. “Loki know they are here?”

Clint nodded.

“Clint,” Zachary appeared on the roof, Trevor behind him. Both looked haunted, glancing around nervously. “What must we do for your friend to remove this curse?”

“You’d have to ask him,” Clint shrugged. “He is very busy at the moment and no way am I interrupting him. Tell me, though, what curse?”

Zachary shuddered, and Trevor spoke instead. “Our parents. Ghosts that have been gone for decades now stare back from every reflection. My father’s body dangles from every pole. My mother’s crushed body drains blood against every wall. Joseph and Evangeline are on every surface, waiting and watching, eager to hurt their son once more.” Trevor took a shaky breath, holding tight to Zachary. “Please.”

“So Clint should have mercy on you, but you have nothing but contempt for him?” Tony laughed. “I’ll go interrupt Loki’s happy time just to see his reaction to THAT.”

“I would do anything to end the fear I live in,” Zachary whispered. “You don’t understand the pain a parent’s hands can inflict.”

Clint and Tony both laughed at that. “Oh really?” Tony snarled. “Clint’s father was a drunken bastard, hell-bent on using his children as punching bags. His mother stood by and watched her husband beat her BABY so badly he lost all hearing in one ear. The son-of-a-bitch killed himself and his bride by driving a car off a cliff. Clint was left at the mercy of an older brother desperate to see what solace beating HIM had given their father. Foster families didn’t give a damn about the frightened and abused little boy in their care so long as he didn’t cause them any trouble.” Tony moved carefully, putting himself between Clint and Zachary. “My father was Howard Stark. You want to know what he did to me, you can fucking Google it. You weren’t the first abused kid. Unfortunately, you weren’t the last, either.”

“You don’t see them in every mirror!” Zachary yelled.

Tony smiled, not his dazzling grin, but a malicious, almost evil, look. “Oh but I do. Every day someone compares me to him, and every mirrors reflection is Howard, not Tony, staring back.”

“You tried to take me from the only family that has ever supported me,” Clint glared. “You just didn’t count on my family including two very powerful gods, one of which you haven’t met yet.” Clint rested a hand against Tony’s back. “Go to hell. Get used to your ghosts.”

Trevor lunged, his nails ripping Tony’s skin before Clint could push him to safety. Tony collapsed, the arc reactor’s blue light flickering. Clint grabbed the vampire, the two falling to the ground trying to gain an advantage.

A hammer ended their battle.

Mjonlir crashed into Trevor’s skull, the vampire’s body crashing against Clint’s as Thor did what Bobby McGee couldn’t. Zachary screamed in agony, Trevor’s brains and bits of skull peppering his clothes.

“You should have listened,” Loki scolded, appearing behind the devastated vampire. “You should have let them be. Your ghosts would have faded away. Now your lovers body lays in a rotting heap and his soul is forever in that tiny bathroom, his father’s body swaying naked before him. Yours shall be returned to your family as well,” he smirked. “They have missed you.” His staff pierced through Zachary’s chest.

“Tony!” Clint yelled, diving over to the fallen Avenger. “Loki, please…”

Loki frowned, a hand resting on Thor’s shoulder. “I can do nothing for him,” he admitted sadly. “You can, though.”

Clint took a deep breath, and nodded slowly. Loki handed him a small knife before pulling Thor back with him, not leaving but giving them privacy. Clint drug the blade along his arm, black blood seeping from the small wound. He held his wrist to Tony’s parted lips, letting the blood pool on the genius’ tongue before tilting his head back enough for the liquid to run down his throat. He repeated the actions twice more before he noticed Tony swallow on his own.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open, the arc reactor still flickering. His body shook, his muscles screaming as his body changed. His fingers dug into Clint’s arms, his short nails gripping hard enough to break skin. It went on for several minutes, Clint carefully holding him, waiting for it to stop, for Tony’s pain to cease.

After what felt like eternity, Tony’s body shuddered once more and fell limp in Clint’s arms. The arc reactor flickered and went out.

Tony’s eyes opened.

“Hi,” Clint smiled, relief overwhelming him. “Your nightlight is broken.”

“You realize now I have to modify the reactor so that it will only power the armor? So much work you’ve caused me,” Tony grinned.

“Yeah, we all know how much you hate working on your high-tech popcan,” Clint laughed. “Hope you’re okay with this.’

“Why would I be mad?” Tony questioned. “I think we already went over this, like, an hour ago, didn’t we?” He reached up and threaded his fingers onto Clint’s hair. “However, if you don’t kiss me really soon, I am going to be FURIOUS.”

Clint leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony’s gently. “If we didn’t have an audience, I’d do so much more than kiss you,” he whispered.

“I know a pair of gods who better get the fuck off my roof then,” Tony yelled. “We didn’t interrupt THEIR sexy time so they need to go BYE –BYE!”

“Spoil sports,” Loki laughed, following Thor from the roof.

Clint grinned. “Anxious much?”

“I actually wanted to hurt Loki more for getting fucked by you than for that whole world domination thing,” Tony admitted. “Now, fuck me.”

Clint grinned, pulling Tony’s shirt off and running his hands over his chest. “You do know you are no longer a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, right?” He casually pushed Tony’s pants off his hips, leaving him naked under the stars. “You are now a genius, billionaire, vampire, philanthropist with a very talented, yet jealous, significant other.”

“How talented?” Tony smirked, pretending not to notice Clint removing his own clothes.

Clint smirked, lowering himself between Tony’s legs. “You’re about to find out,” he warned. He ran his tongue along the shaft of Tony’s cock, gripping the smaller mans hips when he bucked up. He coaxed Tony’s legs wider, sucking lightly on Tony’s balls. Disappointed by Tony’s lack of response to that, he moved lower, smirking against the others skin when he heard Tony cry out.

“Clint. Jesus. Fuck!” Tony yelled, his entire body arching up as Clint’s tongue pushed inside. Clint only moaned, closing his eyes and getting lost in the taste, and feel, and sound of Tony. Tony writhed, the late night air doing nothing to cool his heated skin. “Enough,” he gasped. “Please Clint, enough. Fuck me. Please.”

Clint nodded, shifting until his cock was at Tony’s entrance. “Next time,” he purred, slowly pushing into Tony’s body, “next time, I am going to take my time, slowly explore every inch of your body, bite every spot that makes you scream.” He thrust in hard. “Next time, we’ll spend hours. Right now, I just want to make you cum for me.”

Tony moaned, his hands grabbing at Clint’s back, encouraging the archer to move harder, faster, deeper. They were both on edge, so close from the adrenaline of the fight and from each other that in minutes Tony was craning his body up, his teeth sinking into Clint’s shoulder as he came. Clint growled, his own teeth piercing Tony’s earlobe as he released inside him.

They were both silent, satiated and happy under the stars for several minutes before Tony slapped Clint’s arm and glared at him. “Sex with your fledglings better fucking not be mandatory, cause while I don’t mind you changing anyone else, I DO mind anyone else getting fucked by you, or getting to fuck you, fuck you very much.”

Clint just laughed. “We need to work on your pillow talk, Tony.”

“Clearly I need lots and lots of practice,” Tony nodded. “How about starting as soon as we get back to my room?”

Clint grinned and waved his hand in the air. They appeared a moment later in Tony’s bed.

“Neat trick,” Tony laughed. “That better be all you got from Loki,” he winked, rolling so he was onto of Clint. “Now…My turn to have some fun.”


End file.
